1. Field
The following description relates to a semiconductor manufacturing process, and more particularly, to a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) transistor manufacturing process.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern integrated circuit (IC) devices include a large number of complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) transistors that are wired together to form multiple circuits for implementing a variety of functions. A CMOS transistor includes a source region and a drain region formed in a semiconductor substrate, and a gate structure disposed between the source region and the drain region. The gate structure generally includes a gate electrode and a gate insulating film. The gate electrode is disposed on the gate insulating film and controls a flow of charge carriers in a channel region between the drain region and the source region below the gate insulating film to turn the transistor on or off.
The CMOS transistor has a p-type MOS (PMOS) having an excellent power consumption characteristic and an n-type MOS (NMOS) capable of high-speed operation that are arranged symmetrically. The CMOS transistor has the advantage of low power consumption, but on the other hand, it is disadvantageous with respect to degree of integration and manufacturing process. Accordingly, studies for simplifying a CMOS transistor manufacturing process are being conducted in the related industrial technology fields.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved method of manufacturing a CMOS transistor.